Líos de Faldas
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Tenía la seguridad de que, efectivamente, su recién descubierta rivalidad no acabaría ahí, pero por el momento podía jactarse de haberlo vencido por segunda vez ese día. Y Aikka podía afirmar con toda propiedad que esa era la pelea que más le había enorgullecido librar, y más aún si su premio máximo era la princesa de la Tierra.


**Disclaimer:** Oban Star Racer no me pertenece.

* * *

Líos de faldas

El príncipe Aikka siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un hombre honorable, paciente y que cumple sus promesas; el orgullo de su padre y digno de ser el heredero al trono; un nourasiano ejemplar. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento podía sentirse de todo menos eso. Más bien, si tuviera que definir en una palabra cómo se sentía, él elegiría –sin lugar a dudas- la palabra _"miserable"._

Porque a pesar –y muy en contra- de todos sus principios como caballero nourasiano, él estaba _ahí_ de todos modos, escabulléndose entre la multitud de ese pequeño mercado de Alwas para encontrarse con el responsable de todos sus males. Con ese sucio invasor. Ese que tenía la seguridad e integridad de su familia y su planeta pendiendo de un hilo.

Gruñe por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que vuelve la cabeza hacia ambos lados, verificando que nadie lo haya seguido a esa oscura galería hecha con andamios podridos que amenazaba con ser comido por las termitas –o como sea que se llamen en ese planeta- en cualquier momento, pero con la permanente sensación de que está siendo seguido de todas formas.

La conversación con Toros no es demasiado larga, pero sí muy intensa. Debe contenerse para no sonar irrespetuoso y no causar más problemas de los que ya tiene, pero de todos modos eso no impide que exprese su postura con toda la dignidad y templanza que son típicas de un caballero nourasiano como es él.

Sin embargo, su paciencia llega a un límite cuando Toros se atreve a aludir a su _princesa._ ¡Cómo se atrevía? Él no tenía derecho alguno de nombrarla.

Frunció el ceño notoriamente y se atrevió a enseñar los dientes en una mueca para nada propia de él. Toros claramente se dio cuenta y emitió lo que parecía ser una pequeña risa burlesca con el sólo propósito de hacer enojar al joven príncipe de su planeta sirviente. De todos modos, él nunca sería capaz de sublevarse contra él. No al menos con todas las garantías con las que contaba; tener bajo su control a todo su planeta y su familia era un gran punto a favor, y mantener con vida a toda esa manga de nourasianos pacifistas al fin le estaba trayendo beneficios.

Por su parte, Aikka tuvo que reprimir su enojo y frustración. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Todo su honor y orgullo estaba siendo mancillado por esa estúpida alianza planetaria a la que su padre se había visto obligado a aceptar bajo amenaza.

−Aún eres joven, príncipe Aikka; deberías aprender a elegir mejor a tus amistades−lo provocó−espero que seas lo suficientemente astuto como para distinguir a tus v _erdaderos amigos_ y que cumplas nuestra alianza. No querrás decepcionarme.

−¡Toros…!− pero antes de poder completar su réplica, éste comenzó a marcharse con paso seguro, con la total convicción de que el joven príncipe sabría obedecer.

Pero Aikka no podría encontrarse más frustrado en ese momento. Todos sus principios se estaban viendo suprimidos uno por uno. Apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza en un intento por canalizar su enojo. ¿Qué más podría marchar mal? Primero su carrera con Molly y ahora esto; ese definitivamente no estaba siendo su día.

Recordar a Molly le pareció de pronto un trago más amargo de lo que hubiese pensado. Nunca antes ganar una carrera le había parecido más ingrato que en esos momentos. ¿Por qué había tenido que romper su promesa? Todo iba perfecto, había sido una carrera limpia, como habían acordado, ¡Todo! Hasta que a ella se le tenía que ocurrir disparar.

Se sentía traicionado.

 _Una carrera sólo de velocidad,_ había dicho ella. Sí, claro. Se preguntó por un momento si en ese instante, en que chocaron sus nudillos, ella genuinamente quería competir limpiamente con él o sólo lo hizo por miedo a ser el blanco de sus flechas. Honestamente, nada le había dolido más que tener que disparar contra ella, pero estaba dispuesto a no hacerlo en virtud de su promesa, por mucho que ello hubiese significado desobedecer a la Corte nourasiana, a su padre y a Toros. Por _ella_ estaba dispuesto a _todo._

Pero era una competencia, al fin y al cabo, y ella deseaba ganar tanto como él el premio máximo; la Tierra también era blanco de los Crogs, después de todo.

Sus ojos azules se contrajeron cuando salió a la superficie, producto de la luz del sol de Alwas. Suspiró, cansado y resignado. Hastiado de la odiosa sensación de estar haciendo algo malo.

−Tú y yo, príncipe; debemos hablar−dijo una voz que conocía a sus espaldas. Percibió que a pesar de ser nombrado por su título de nacimiento, no se referían a él con ninguna pisca de respecto.

Se volteó a verlo, desafiante.

Sí, conocía a ese chico. Era el tipo corpulento que peleaba con Grooor ese otro día en el bar donde estaba por casualidad. El pobre no tenía oportunidad contra ese monstruo, y no le habría importado en lo más mínimo cuál fuera su suerte, de no ser porque _ella_ estaba también ahí; la princesa terrestre.

Era él, el artillero del equipo Tierra; el compañero de Molly. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí; Jordan.

−¿Y para qué? –lo desafió con una mirada y un gesto desinteresado− ¿Con faltar a tu palabra ya no es suficiente, y ahora eres espía?

El chico terrestre gruñó, claramente enfadado. No es que hubiese sido realmente cuidadoso con el tono que empleó, precisamente. Lo dijo con toda la intención de sonar mordaz. Suponía que el tal Jordan debía de estar tan molesto como él mismo, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que el hecho de haberlo descubierto fraternizando con los Crogs no era precisamente la causa. Es decir, tenía más de una razón; acababa de ganarles en una carrera y, de paso, arrebatarles un punto importante en las eliminatorias para la Gran Final; la famosa _carrera limpia._

Volvió a bufar mentalmente ante la idea.

−Vaya, ¿qué diría Molly si se entera que su _príncipe soñado_ es un sucio aliado de los Crogs?− pareció reír ante ese comentario venenoso, como si efectivamente eso pudiese ser usado en su contra.

Salvo por el hecho de que sí podía.

−Que seamos aliados no significa que seamos sus siervos, Jordan−respondió con toda la solemnidad de la galaxia y sus alrededores. Haciendo como que realmente no había oído la primera parte de su pregunta. Tal como le habría gustado responderle al general Toros hace tan sólo unos instantes atrás−Tenemos nuestros propios planes.

Salvo por el hecho de que sí se estaban portando como siervos.

Y porque sí que la había oído.

−Tú eres el culpable de esto−lo apuntó con un dedo acusador, y el príncipe no pudo evitar mirarlo como si de la más rara alimaña se tratara, pero al parecer, ese gesto pasó desapercibido por el artillero de la Tierra−es tu culpa que hayamos perdido la carrera.

Aikka dejó escapar-sin poner ni un ápice de su esfuerzo para evitarlo, la verdad sea dicha- algo parecido a una risa, al oír el comentario del chico frente a él, encontrando su acusación francamente ridícula e irónica. Es más, hasta le pareció una maldita broma. Porque ¿quién tenía la culpa sino él? De no haber faltado a la promesa de a _lto el fuego,_ la carrera perfectamente pudo haber tenido un final distinto. De no ser porque se vio en la obligación de usarlos como blanco y derribarlos en el proceso, ellos pudieron haberle ganado a él.

−Te lo diré sólo una vez, Aikka−amenazó Jordan con una expresión seria en el rostro−:Aléjate de Molly.

−¡Hah! ¿Y quién va a impedírmelo, su guardián?−esa era una declaración de guerra con todas sus letras.

Al parecer, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para el chico humano, porque tras un gruñido furioso, se abalanzó sobre el nourasiano con todo el genuino propósito de darle su merecido, cuando se ve impedido por un rápido movimiento de su contendor.

−Ya sabía yo que no eras de fiar−le dijo mientras tomaba aire nuevamente –Molly no debió haber confiado en tí−concluyó al fin.

 _Molly._

Claro, todo esto se trataba de la princesa. Sintió la necesidad de sonreír ante esa revelación. Lo que al humano le molestaba del príncipe no era precisamente haberlo visto hablando con los invasores de su planeta, tampoco haber perdido contra él en la última carrera. No, más bien lo que fastidiaba al artillero frente a él era su _amistosa rivalidad_ con la chica humana con la que hacía equipo.

Por un momento, Aikka se sintió como un completo idiota, ¿cómo pudo haber dudado de ella? Por supuesto que el humano había sido el responsable del incidente durante su carrera. Por su culpa, su _carrera limpia_ había sido manchada con pólvora ¿quién más sino él? Y él, el que se decía todo un caballero nourasiano, la juzgó. Así sin más, sin oír excusas ni explicaciones.

Luego no pudo más que sonreír ante su ocurrencia; si así iban a ser las cosas, pondría a prueba la paciencia del tal Jordan.

−De los dos, el único culpable de que Molly esté enfadada eres tú−se atrevió a decir con saña el nourasiano, de una forma tan poco típica de él que se sorprendió de su propio actuar.

Porque Aikka, como heredero al trono de Nourasia y como todo un caballero, nunca, jamás, en toda su vida, se había medido en ese tipo de problemas. ¿Quién diría que sería una chica humana la responsable de su primer lío de faldas? Siempre pensó que los hombres que se enredaban en ese tipo de embrollos, eran esos que no sabían cómo guardarle respeto a una dama y lo que no podían tomar decisiones firmes respecto a ellas.

Pero tal y como le advirtió su padre; por escupir al cielo, le caía encima su propia saliva, y sin siquiera advertirlo, estaba en medio de un triángulo amoroso con dos humanos.

Sin embargo, por muy ridículo y deshonroso que pudiese sonar estar metido en una pelea callejera por una chica, él estaba ansioso por tenerla; es más, no se iría de ahí sin ganarla.

Además, el chico ése no le caía bien.

El chico frente a él adoptó una posición que Aikka asumió como una propia de algún estilo de pelea terrestre.

−No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto, _príncipe_ − lo desafió a través de los puños que había puesto a la altura de su barbilla.

Otra vez estaba ahí ese tono burlesco y despectivo respecto de su título, y algo le decía que no era precisamente el título lo que le molestaba, sino más bien el hecho de que Molly lo llamara así.

Pues bien, si así iban a ser las cosas, más vale ponerse a la altura.

−Lo mismo digo−dijo casi imperceptiblemente, casi en un susurro que probablemente el otro no alcanzó a oír. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, ansiosa, segura, triunfadora.

Con mucha calma, se acomodó de la forma en que por años lo había hecho para entrenar esa arte marcial que, dentro de todas las conocidas en Nourasia, era considerada como la mejor y más completa, propia de los guerreros honorables y justos, como él. Y volvió a sonreír.

Si Aikka tuviera que decir quién de los dos dio el primer paso, él, como un hombre honesto y honorable, tendría que decir que no lo sabía. Según él, ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo. Jordan, tal como suponía de tan sólo echarle un vistazo –y después de verlo pelear en el bar-, poseía mucha fuerza bruta; era fácil de apreciar por el grosor de sus brazos y de su pecho, pero no era preciso y tal vez algo torpe. Mientras que él mismo era más veloz, y si bien sus golpes no eran tan contundentes, sí sabía exactamente dónde apuntar.

Aun así tuvo que cuidarse de que sus puños no le llegasen a tocar. No tenía idea de qué tan fuerte podía ser un solo puñetazo de los que el artillero mantenía frente al rostro.

Ambos chicos se desafiaron con la mirada y el resto de su cuerpo, que daba todas las señales de querer despedazarse el uno al otro por una chica.

Salvo que no era cualquier chica, era Molly, y eso hacía que cualquier riña valiera la pena, incluso si se trataba de una contra Jordan. No, más bien al contrario, sobre todo si se trataba de Jordan.

El príncipe se preparó para atacar y de un salto, se aproximó hacia el artillero con una pierna extendida, mientras que el humano hizo lo propio con uno de sus brazos desde el piso, amenazando con golpearlo con el puño.

Por un instante, el tiempo pareció detenerse, e inmediatamente después, todo pasó demasiado rápido como para verlo llegar o hacer algo para evitarlo. Sus extremidades se encontraron en un instante que pareció durar eternamente.

Sólo vieron pasar el tiempo con normalidad cuando Jordan era arrojado al piso, mientras que Aikka aterrizaba con gracia en su lugar. Sonrió satisfecho se dispuso a marchar de vuelta a su módulo, seguramente se estarían preguntando dónde estaba.

−¡Alto ahí! No he terminado contigo.−Gritó el chico desde el suelo, sujetándose la mejilla con la mano, dispuesto a seguir esa pelea hasta el final.

−Pero yo contigo sí−y con eso se fue, orgulloso y triunfante.

Tenía la seguridad de que, efectivamente, su recién descubierta rivalidad no acabaría ahí, pero por el momento podía jactarse de haberlo vencido por segunda vez ese día. Y Aikka podía afirmar con toda propiedad que esa era la pelea que más le había enorgullecido librar, y más aún si su _premio máximo_ era la princesa de la Tierra.

* * *

 **¡Ay, qué miedo!**

 **Desde que vi la serie por segunda vez, que esta escena me quedó dando vueltas. Pensé, _pero en qué lío se han metido estos dos,_ y no pudo evitar escribir algo sobre eso, lo que en realidad me gustó mucho. Este fandome es realmente difícil, pero además, había TAN poco qué leer, que decidí aportar con mi granito de arena. ¡Sí, llenemos el fandome! **

**Es ese típico síntoma de "obligada a escribir lo que quiero leer", así que aquí está. Estoy orgullosa de él, porque como ya dije, este fandome es complicadísimo, al menos para mí.**

 **Disfrútenlo ~**


End file.
